Listen
by IcePrincessFireQueen
Summary: Pansy is sick of the rumers that follow her around day to day. She is tired of everyone judging her but most of all she is tired of him doing it to. He is her best friend, but he believe the rumers. For once could he please just listen to her?
1. Preface

"I can't believe you would do that!" An irate 17 year old blond boy yelled at his best friend.

"I didn't do anything!" The young black haired witch responded.

"Like I'm honestly going to believe that." He scoffed, "I know you like to be the center of attention, but really I thought you were better than that."

"I am better than that Draco. That is why I didn't do anything." Pansy grounded out each word like it cause her physical pain.

The entire argument started with the rumors that were running around the castle. It's a well known fact that many of the Slytherins tend to sneak out on the weekend to party in some of Hogsmead's more secretive pubs, or just bring back any available alcohol and through big bashes in the common room. One of these parties had happened over the weekend, and since then a rumor had been going on that Pansy Parkinson, Queen of Slytherin, had slept with Theodore Nott, Slytherin's best beater and biggest man whore. This was not true of course. Pansy seldom participated in the parties at all, thinking that everyone acted foolishly stupid while under the influence of alcohol and knowing more than one person who had done something that they ended up regretting for quite awhile if not forever at one of these parties. No, Pansy did not participate in these "Slytherin rituals" as the Gryffindorks liked to refer to them as. Wild parties where beneath her. The only alcohol she ever let touch her lips was a random butterbeer while in Hogsmead, or a glass of firewhiskey on special celebrations under the careful watch of her mother and father's eyes. Also, despite the rumors, Pansy was a virgin. She didn't believe it was right to sleep around, and thought it very foolish and immature the way many of the Slytherins did sleep around without a second thought as to what might happen from there seemingly innocent one night stand.

"Pansy, why would Nott lie about something like that? I know you slept with him, so stop denying it." Draco ordered shaking form rage.

"Draco Malfoy, I did not sleep with that repulsive, disgusting, vulgar, brainless, pathetic excuse for a Slytherin. I have never slept with him, nor will I ever sleep with him. Do you understand me?" Pansy asked deathly calm and emphasizing each word in her last question with a poke on Draco's hard chest.

"Loud and clear." Draco responded just as calm.

"Good." Pansy said. She took a deep breath then walked around Draco to get to the girls staircase and to her room.

"That doesn't mean I believe you though." Draco quietly said once Pansy was behind him, their backs facing each other. Pansy stopped where she was, closed her eyes, and took another deep breath. She then turned walked back in front of Draco, and without saying one word raised her hand and struck Draco across his cheek. The young man didn't say anything or raise his eyes to meet hers. He didn't want to see the tears he knew would be there, the ones she very rarely let fall.

Pansy took a step forward, and moved her head so her mouth was even with his ear and whispered, "If you truly are my best friend, if you honestly love me like you claim you do, if you care for me the tiniest bit, then for once in your life you would listen to me and not the rest of the whole damn school."

* * *

**Ok so I know I shouldn't be starting anything new, and I am horrible about updating, but this has been floating around in my head for awhile now. This is why I have had such writers block, and not updated my other stories in a very long time. I'm sorry, and I am honestly trying to work on the others also. Tell me what ya'll think of this, continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER- I realized I forgot one of these in my last part, so hear it is, I am in no way J.K. Rowling, or associated to J.K. Rowling and whoever else is now a proud owner of the rights to the **_**Harry Potter**_** Series.**

When Pansy woke up she knew one thing was for certain, she had over slept. Pansy never used an alarm clock, she was a light sleeper and the sound of her roommates up and moving usually woke her up. So why hadn't it this time? She had cast a silencing spell over her bunk last night, and must have fallen asleep without undoing it. She sighed, closed her eyes, and ran her hands across her face before dropping them in her lap. Swinging her feet off the side of the bed she turned and looked in the mirror. She thought she looked a mess. Her short black hair sticking up everywhere, and her eyes puffy and red from crying herself to sleep (which had also been the reason for the silencing charm), and she knew that if she wanted to make it in time to get any breakfast she would have to skip putting on makeup. For once though, Pansy didn't care. She lifted herself off of her bed, went to the bathroom, brushed her hair and teeth, changed into her uniform, then grabbed her bag and headed to what she was sure was going to be a very long day.

Draco Malfoy set at the Slytherin house table with an untouched plate of food in front of him. He couldn't eat; he was too busy watching the door to care about what was in front of him. Every morning Pansy was up before him, every morning she was waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase to walk to breakfast with him, every morning she would give him a kiss on the cheek, hand him her bag, straighten his tie, and lead the way to breakfast, every morning that is except this one. Draco knew she was mad at him, and secretly he knew she had every right to be, but this wasn't the first time they had fought. Any other time they had been in a fight she would still be up before him and still be at the bottom of the stair case, but she would refuse to kiss him, refuse to hand him her bag, and instead would turn and start walking on down to breakfast knowing he would follow. Draco had a feeling this fight would be different, he had a feeling she wouldn't be waiting for him and when he walked down and realized she wasn't he just released a deep sigh, ran his hand through his hair, and went to look for her in the great hall. That was when he started to panic though, because Pansy, always punctual morning bird Pansy, was not at the breakfast table.

Draco set fidgeting, his eyes on the door, his hand wringing the napkin that was lying in his lap. He didn't know what to do. Should he go and look for his best friend even though they were in the biggest fight they had ever had, or should he wait and see if she came to him? He didn't have to contemplate this for too much longer, because just as he was about to finally give in and go look for her, she walked in through the doors of the great hall. Draco didn't rush up to great her, he didn't run to her and apologize, he didn't even acknowledge her as she set in her regular seat, he simply picked up his fork and started eating his breakfast.

Pansy didn't let on that she even saw Draco. She knew he was in there of course, and she knew exactly where he was sitting. He set in the same seat every day for every meal, and she sat across from him and beside Blaise every day at every meal except for dinner when she set beside Draco and across from Blaise. Their fight made no difference to where they sat, no matter how serious a fight it was. Slytherin had their rules and ways, and you did not switch seats, and you did not take the Slytherin Prince or the Slytherin Princess's seat. Draco and Pansy where considered royalty amongst almost all of the Slytherins, Pansy thought this was absurd.

Pansy didn't act like she saw Draco, and she didn't let on that she saw how fidgety he had been when she first entered. She didn't let on that she heard and saw Draco release a sigh of relief when he saw her. She didn't let on that she noticed the weird look Blaise shot him all throughout breakfast, and the slight glare Draco returned as a warning. She didn't let on to any of this, except letting a shadow of a smile cross her lips for the briefest of seconds before it was hidden behind a green napkin with silver trimmings.

Blaise Zabini woke up the Monday starting his third week into his 7th year like he would any other Monday morning. His clock vibrated and played the Weird Sisters newest hit, he reached over and touched it to silence it. Blaise then set up in bed, stretched, yawned, and proceeded to pick his pillow up and threw it across the room. He smirked when it hit its target, rubbed his bare chest, and headed for the bathroom.

The target was none other than the Prince of Slytherin himself. Blaise was the only one that could get by with such abuse to royalty, one of the perks of being said royalty's best mate since they had been in nappies. Blaise's smirk grew when he heard a string of cuss words leave Draco's mouth, signaling that he was up and not a bit happy about it. Blaise loved to tick off Draco, he loved to push his buttons and bring him to his breaking point. He enjoyed making the always cool, calm, and collected young teen lose his patience and his temper. Blaise knew only a few people could make Draco break, Blaise himself, Pansy Parkinson, and the Golden Trio. Although, it had been more and more difficult for the Golden Trio since around 5th year. Blaise knew that Lucius Malfoy could also drive Draco over the edge, but Draco would never let his father see him break for fear of the punishment he was sure to receive.

Blaise always told Pansy that the only reason he pushed Draco's buttons so much was to make sure he was still human, felt things and had not turned into a statue or walking ice sculpture, but that was only partly true. Blaise did like to make Draco show that he was still human, but Blaise also knew how important it was that Draco let his emotions out from time to time, and not explode. It was not easy always trying to wear a mask of indifference. Trying to live up to impossible standards was sure to drive anyone nuts, and Blaise did not want a nutter for a best friend.

Now here Blaise was, sitting at breakfast, expecting his normal morning to continue to follow the same routine, when he realized something major must have happened. Blaise had apparently not been doing his best friend duties the way he was supposed to, and had let Draco get a little too over whelmed and worked up, because from the way he was acting, Blaise knew he had cracked. He needed to figure out whom though, who had made Draco explode? It wasn't hard to figure out, Blaise was always very intelligent and always aware of his surroundings, he watched and saw things in much more detail than normal people, but for once in his life Blaise prayed that he had messed up, made a mistake, and had been wrong. However a Zabini is never wrong, and he had this confirmed when his overly twitchy friend finally stopped twitching as soon as Pansy Parkinson stepped through the door of the Great Hall. Blaise just sighed and shook his head, then decided to look on the bright side of things, while his best mate had royally screwed up and somehow pissed off his best girl mate, at least he wasn't in the middle and got to sit back and enjoy the show that was sure to come in the following days.

**A/N- Sorry it's rather short, but I feel this is where this chapter needs to end. I don't quite know how long this will end up being, and I am horrible about updating, so please just stay with me. Also I am completely American, so if I happen to make a mess with the British dialect and slang, please feel free to correct me. Correct me on any other mistakes you see, or anything else you see that bugs you please.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- All that you recognize belongs to those much more important and higher than me. I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series or anything else affiliated with the series.**

_Listen_

Pansy wanted to walk and walk and walk. She wanted to walk until all the anger, pain, sadness, disappointment, resentment, and frustration turned into nothingness. She wanted to keep going until she was numb. She wanted to walk until there was nothing left. So that's what she was currently doing, or at least trying to do. She was on her 8th lap around the pond, and was only beginning to get that feeling of everything finally slipping away, piece by piece.

Her face seemed to hold no expression, a blank slate, until you looked into her eyes. Her eyes showed all the emotions that were making her so restless. If you paid attention you could just see the hurt, the anger, the pain, but what was most detectable was the sadness. The overwhelming feeling of loneliness and the type of tiredness that signaled the end of a fight, the need and want to not go on and continue any longer. Pansy was miserable.

The whole school though she was a slut, a bitch, or both. Her two best friends weren't speaking to her, one because of a fight, and the other because of an absolute since of loyalty to the other friend that sadly made him have to choose sides. Pansy couldn't blame Blaise for sticking with Draco though, in fact she admired him for it, they had been best mates since birth, and she had only been friends with Blaise since first year. She wanted a true friend like that. Even as Pansy thought it though, she knew she usually had one, in Draco. She let use a miserable laugh. It was true though, I mean really, how many teenage boys would be willing to spend one weekend a month taking care of a pissy teenage girl. That was another thing that was making Pansy miserable, she was pmsing.

As silly as it sounded, usually during this time of the month Draco would be there for her. He would make Blaise actually sleep in his own dorm for a change, and kidnap Pansy for the week. They would spend all weekend curled up in bed, reading books, telling stories, and gorging out on ice cream and chocolate milk (Pansy's personal favorite). Draco would let Pansy whine, yell, laugh, and cry as she pleased while he just listened, rubbed her back, and cast heating charms on her tummy to ease the pain. At night they would head out onto Draco's balcony and see who could name and spot the most constellations. It was their time, and Draco's way of making her feel better. No one knew what they did during their special weekends. Many assumed they did, but their guesses couldn't be further from the truth.

Pansy sighed. Those weekends were part of the reason nobody had a problem assuming the rumor currently floating around was true. Everyone assumed Pansy was a whore. Usually she could just ignore the rumors, even the ones concerning her and Draco, because at least then she wasn't the only one claiming they weren't true. Draco would back her up, but now he had to go and be all stupid and believe the freaking rumors. Lap 12. Lap 12 and Pansy no longer felt the sadness, or at least not as heavy as she once had. Pansy didn't quite feel the numbness she longed for either though. She felt the anger now, the overwhelming anger that she had to work hard to fight. This was the anger that made her unable to control her magic.

She started listing off the directions to making the draught of living death, just like Snape had taught her to do when she felt she was losing control. When that didn't work she moved on to polyjuice potion and amortentia. The last one did the trick, and even left her with a ghost of a smile as she thought about her favorite potion. Blaise and Draco always picked on her, saying she was such a girl for picking love potions as her favorite, but they didn't understand. Love was something so powerful; to think that there was potions that people believe would make someone truly love you was something Pansy found laughable. Love had the power to create and destroy unlike anything else. It was something that one of the supposedly greatest wizards ever couldn't grasp, and it was something the truly greatest wizard thrived off of. It could save thousands of lives, or kill millions. Love had the power to conquer the world, or the power to turn someone, make them bitter, and destroy. It was something Pansy found remarkable, that's why love potions where some of her favorites, but this one was her personal favorite because of the smell. It was unique to each person as its smell reflected whatever you loved most in life.

Pansy smelled many things in it, but four things stood out the most. The four scents where that of the 4 people she most cared for in this world. The first was the smell of cookies, lilies, and teddy bears. It was the smell of Pansy's little sister, Ivy. Ivy lived with Pansy's mother's parents, and very few people knew about her, in fact Pansy's father did not even know that he had another daughter.

The second scent she smelled was that of potions, and a musty aftershave that she had come to relate to her potions professor, and the man that had been more of a father to her then her own. The second scent was that of exotic spices and fresh parchment, the scent belonged to Blaise, and always made Pansy feel protected. The last scent was the one that stood out the most, the next closest being that of her sisters. This scent though was Pansy's favorite. It was the smell of warm cinnamon, fresh air, and the intoxicating scent that once could only describe as being Draco. It made Pansy warm, it made her feels safe, it made her smile. Pansy loved Draco's scent. On their special weekend she always brought her teddy bear (yes she still had a teddy bear, one that was a gift from Blaise in fact) and pillow, in hopes that they would come back smelling like Draco, and she often stole his shirts to wear to bed until they lost his scent. Then she would return them until they had acquired the scent again. It annoyed the hell out of Draco (or at least he acted like it did), but he knew it made Pansy happy, so he dealt.

Pansy sighed again as she began lap 18. She knew she should be heading in, she had been out here for hours, but the truth was she was scared to. She had finally gotten the fullest amount of numbness she could acquire with her mind racing like it was. Blaise or Snape would come looking for her soon, and she knew she would get an earful if they knew how long she had been out here. It didn't stop Pansy though. She was on lap 22 when she saw a form slinking across the grounds toward her. She couldn't tell from the distance and the little amount of light if it was Blaise, or Snape, but she silently prayed it was the later. At least he wouldn't question her, only call her insane. Her prayers went unanswered as the form coming toward her slowly began to take the shape of Blaise. She gritted her teeth, knowing that if she didn't stop soon she would get a migraine from clinching her jaw, and narrowed her eyes, but she never stopped walking. She was halfway through the polyjuice potion when Blaise finally fell into step with her. He had his ever present smug smile, which only made Pansy grit her teeth harder. She stared straight on waiting for Blaise to talk.

"What lap you on?" he finally asked. She didn't answer for two minutes until they passed the tree she had been using to mark each lap.

"Starting 23." Pansy whispered. Blaise laughed and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"How bout we head in then, call it a night?"  
"No" Was Pansy's instant reply,

"Pans, do you even know what time it is? It's 11, meaning it's an hours after curfew."

"Curfew is at 9 Blaise. You sneak out to much, you're starting to forget the basic rules."

"Number one your sounding like Granger." Blaise said with a laugh, but had enough smarts to stop at Pansy's glare. "And number two, well actually your right. I always forget that the only time curfew is 10 is during the weekends. Hmmm, now my detention with Flickwit actually makes since, I just though the little guy was off his nutters." As hard as she tried to fight it, Pansy let loose a small smile at this, Blaise could always cheer her up. Blaise acted like he didn't notice Pansy's smile, knowing it was what she wanted, but turned her to the castle using his arm that was still around her shoulder. She resisted for a second before huffing and allowing him to lead her in and down toward the Dungeons.

As they reached the hall that held the Slytherin entrance, Pansy slowed.

"Blaise."

"Yes love?" This made Pansy smile again. It always amused her how different Draco and Blaise were, and this was one of the many small ways that showed. Blaise called any female he talked to love, it was something he had done for as long as Pansy could remember, and something he hardly registered he did. Draco on the other hand, very seldom used this term of endearment, and when he did you knew you were important to him, and that he honestly loved you some way. So far in her life she had heard him use it with 5 girls and that was it, Pansy herself, Ivy, and Blaise's 3 younger sisters, who Draco treated as though they where his sisters.

"Thank you for not asking me a thousand questions like you normally do. I'm really not in the mood for it tonight."

"No problem love. I got most my questions answered from Draco already, and figured I could ask you the rest on a day when you aren't trying to wear a trench around the pond."

"Still I appreciate it." Blaise just pulled Pansy in for a side hug, knowing how hard it was for her to say that. They walked into the common room that was covered in greens, silvers, and blacks. Blaise gave Pansy a real hug, before letting her walk to her common room. He watched her walk up the steps, sighed and turned to leave the common room to head to Draco's private room just hidden a tad further down the hallway. Just as he reached the portrait to exit he heard someone run down the steps Pansy had just climbed and a small almost whispered,

"Blaise." He turned back around and saw Pansy fidgeting with the end of her skirt.

"Yes love?"

"My roommates locked me out." Blaise just laughed. It wasn't uncommon for the girls to lock someone out if they weren't in by curfew, Pansy herself had placed the lock plenty of times, and even though she could undo it with a simple spell, nobody ever did when they were locked out. It was an unspoken promise that if you where stupid enough to do that before morning, you would be spending the rest of the nigh in the hospital wing do to the on slaughter of hexes that would be thrown your way. Blaise shook his head.

"Come on. We will have to stay in Draco's room. I forgot my password again and Snape is refusing to tell me until I remember." Pansy's eyes got big, and she simply shook her head no.

"Pansy love, you have no other choice. You can't enter your room, Snape will give us dentition if we wake him up, and it's not safe to sleep in the common room." Pansy seemed to consider it for a minute. She almost even considered trying to face her dorm mates, except for the fact that she knew how dangerous some of the hexes Daphne knew were, and Snape would not only probably give them a dentition but he would grade harder on the next few assignments, and considering Pansy hadn't done that nights homework she knew that wasn't an option. The common room wasn't a good choice either, an unprotected, defenseless, sleeping, girl; no that wouldn't be smart, Pansy was likely to be hexed or raped if she stayed there.

Finally she gave in, and followed Blaise as he led the way to Draco private dorm.

_Listen_

Draco lay face up in his bed, staring at the ceiling, counting the stars that were displayed in the charm that showed the current night sky. He currently was on number 243, having restarted 3 times already due to miscounting. Draco was mad, no he was beyond mad, he was pissed off. He was pissed off at the school for spreading rumors, he was pissed off at Theo for starting the rumors, he was pissed off at Pansy simply because he blamed her for getting into this whole mess, but most of all he was furious at himself for every listening to the stupid rumors in the first place.

Draco needed to apologize. It was the right thing to do, but since when did Malfoy's ever do the right thing. No, now was not the time to be going by Malfoy morals, they didn't apply when it was Pansy he had hurt. Yes, Draco needed to suck up his pride and apologize, and he would, as soon as he next saw her. Yes, that was is. Draco didn't need to go bug Pansy now, she was probably asleep anyhow. He would just wait in till tomorrow when he next saw her, and he would suck up his pride and go apologize, then everything would go back to normal. Draco closed his eyes, finally pleased with the decision he had made, but no sooner had he done that then he heard the door fly open. He was going to kill Blaise. He heard the dorm room shoot and the pitter patter of footsteps as they came closer and closer to his open door.

"Hey, Dray? The girls locked Pans out of the dorm room again, and I still can't remember my password. Care if we crash here?" Blasie half whispered to Draco, a smile on his face as he asked the last question, knowing that Draco cared very much if they crashed there, but also knowing that Draco knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm going to start locking you out myself if you don't stop charging in at any bloody hour in the night."

"Thanks Draco, I knew you wouldn't mind." Blaise replied already leaving the room before Draco had even finished his mumblings. "Oh and I figured Pans could take the extra bed in here, and I would just take the couch. I have to meet with Snape in the morning and I don't want to wake you."

"Gee thanks Blaise, you're so considerate."

"I know right. I'll go get Pans. She is standing in the hall, was didn't want to come in yet. Thought you wouldn't want her in here for some strange reason." Blaise spoke, his back to Draco as he headed toward the common room door knowing Draco was following behind.

"I'm not mad at her." Was Draco's only reply, Blaise simply lifted and eyebrow. "Okay I was mad, but I know she didn't do anything." Draco half mumbled, knowing Blaise would still hear him.

"I'm not the one you need to be telling that to." Blaise opened the door. "Pans you may come in, he won't hex you." Pansy turned red and glared at Blaise, but shuffled in anyway.

There was a moment of awkward silence where Pansy and Draco refused to look at each other straight on, but instead stole glances when they weren't nervously fiddling with their hair and skirt (respectively). Blaise stood there looking back and forth as if he were at a muggle tennis match, and finally said with a smile, "If you two don't mind, I'm rather tired and your kind of in my bedroom for the night." Draco glared, since it was his door room, and Pansy simple rolled her eyes, but headed toward Draco's room with a smile on her face only Blaise could cause. Draco, with one more glare at Blaise, followed behind.

"Nighty Night. Sleep tight!" Blaise yelled after the two young teens as they reached the stairs. Draco in return sent Blaise a very kind hand gesture in return. Blaise laughed.

Draco finally reached his room, only to find Pansy folding the blankets down around what would be her bed for the night. It wouldn't be the first time Draco had seen her sleep in that bed, in fact as soon as she reached the bed it turned its sheets to purple, silver, and black checkered pattern from a charm Draco had placed on it long ago. Draco turned and walked toward his dresser and pulled out a shirt and pajama pants for Pansy. He grapped both the top and bottom and walked over toward another drawer. There he pulled out a raggedy teddy bear and then turned toward Pansy. They teddy bear stayed in his room, but was strictly Pansy's. He had given it to her the first Christmas they spent at Hogwarts, and it had stayed, hidden with a spell, in his room ever since for nights that she was not able to get into her room. Pansy hadn't actually requested the bear in quite a long time, and even called Draco silly the last time he thought she _needed_ it, but he knew it made her comfortable none the less. Draco also secretly hoped that the bear combined with Pansy's favorite p.j.s of Draco's would be seen as a slight peace offering. He gave finally gave her both and then headed toward the bathroom so that she could change privately in his room.

Draco splashed water on his face and took a deep breath. He hoped that he could get rid of the awkwardness between him and Pansy. He hated when things were awkward between them, it's not how things were supposed to be. Draco shook his head to try to clear his thought, splashed his face one more time, and then with one last look at himself in the mirror turned to return to the room. He walked into to see Pansy climbing into bed, automatically facing his bed. Draco slightly smiled at this as he climbed into his own bed and faced her. They simply stared at each other for a minute, then Draco whispered "I'm sorry." Pansy let a ghost of a smile grace her lips, nodded her head and said, "I know." Draco nodded his head, then turned to knock the light out. He wasn't for sure, but he could of sworn that as he got one last glance of Pansy from his side view, he saw her sniffing his shirt, then smile. Draco smiled at what he thought he saw, then cast them both into total darkness.

"Good night Draco." Pansy half whispered.

"Good night Pansy." Draco whispered in return.

_Listen_

The password to Blaise's private dorm was Anzia Terza Zola, the name of his 3 little sisters from youngest to oldest. Blaise had done this on purpose so that there was no way he could forget his password. He had changed it at lunch time earlier that day, and had not forgotten. No, Blaise knew the password to his dorm, he just did not want to admit this to Pansy. If he admitted it to Pansy, then he would have to let her stay with him tonight, and while he had no problem with her staying with him, he felt like scheming. Now, do to his "forgetfulness" Pansy and Draco would finally talk, or at least finally forgive each other. Yes, Blaise knew the password to his dorm was Anzia Terza Zola, but Pansy and Draco did not need to know this.

_Listen_

**Sorry I have taken so long to get this out, but I was struggling with Draco's point. I had actually given up and was going to delete the paragraph I had and just post Pansy's point of view when what I have now came to me. Again, I do apologize for taking so long, and will try not to take so long next time (though I am not making any promises). Review would appreciated, unhelpful flames will be ignored, and alerts/favorites or any kind are splendid and I thank you for your reading and advise/encouragement.**


	4. Chapter 3

Blaise made sure to wake up early. He had told Draco that Pansy could have the actual bed because Blaise had to wake early and he didn't want to disrupt them, so he had to keep the story going. Blaise knew that both Draco and Pansy had probably figured out the lies he told them were just that, lies, but he wasn't nothing if not thorough. Besides, Blaise had some personal business he felt needed taking care of.

When he had left home to return to school this year his mother had just found a new husband, and he needed to make sure his sisters were dealing with this one ok. Blaise hated leaving them at home every year, but he had yet to convince Dumbledore and Snape he had any viable reason for putting them in his suitcase and bringing them to school with him, but he had not given up quite yet.

Blaise's sisters were special, and he didn't mean that in just a biased they are his little sisters kind of special way, but that they were all very unique. Zola was the oldest of the 3 girls, and she was a squib, the first in theZabini line in a very long time. Zola was 14, going to be turning 15 on Christmas Eve of this year, but due to being a squib, and of pure blood decent she had never been allowed to attend Hogwarts. Blaise had a suspension that she had actually been accepted even though she was a squib, but that it was his mother who did not want the public shame that would issue if she attended.

Then there was Terza, she was the middle of the 3 sisters at the age of 9. Blaise felt the most protective over Terza, for he felt the thing that made her different was probably the most hazardous. Terza was blind, had been since she was 5 and her mother's husband at the time had tried to murder her. He had been sending a hex her way, but at the last second Blaise had hit him, making him loose concentration and a different hex then originally intended just barely grazed her, but the effects still left her permanently blind. The last of the Zabini children was Anzia at the young age of 5. Anzia also had her own quirk, she didn't talk. It wasn't that she was not able, but she simply preferred not to, instead she signed, or even wrote, but never talked to anyone except Terza. Anzia had been that was since she was 2. No one quite knew why, but Blaise had a feeling it more than likely had something to do with his mother to (all bad things in his house always did).

Blaise wanted his sisters with him at Hogwarts so bad he was willing to do almost anything. He hated the fact he was not able to protect them for so much of the school year. It wasn't fair.

Blaise had reached his private dorm room long ago, and had been working on a letter to send to his girls for a while now. He felt he needed to ask Draco and Pansy for help this year. They knew he didn't have the best home life, but they didn't quite understand what all went on. He knew if he told them that both would try to help him come up with a case to get them there. After all, Draco looked at them like his own sisters half the time. No matter how he looked at it though Blaise just couldn't bring himself to ask for help. He had already gone to Snape about it one year, and that was all the help Blaise was willing to beg for. It was the way he was raised, his Slytherin mortals that screamed at him that asking for help made him weak, and Blaise Zabini was not weak… but he was getting desperate.

~Listen~

When Pansy woke up it took her a few seconds to get her bearings. Her mind wanted to place her in her bed in her dorm room, when that was not so. It was not until she turned from facing a wall to facing the other bed in the room that her memories from the night before came flooding back, her walk around the lake, her conversation with Blaise, returning to her dorm only to find out that she was locked out, Blaise and her coming to Draco's dorm and convincing him to let them stay the night, and finally the understood apology between her and Draco. Draco rolled over while Pansy was staring at him, and opened his eyes. He too took a minute to remember why Pansy was there, but when the confusion left his eyes a smile appeared on his face. His hair was disheveled, his eyes only partially open from being laden with sleep, but his smile absolutely took Pansy's breath away.

"Hi." He whispered. Pansy rolled her eyes but whispered hi back.

"What day is it?" Draco crocked out, while rubbing his eyes.

"Tuesday." Pansy answered her voice still quiet, but not as heavy with sleep as Draco's was.

"Caaaaan, can we skkkiip, skip classes today?" Draco questioned with yawns interrupting his sentence.

"We have potions." Pansy replied reluctantly. Draco just dropped his hand with an overdramatic sigh before finally setting up in bed.

"Well then we should probably get ready so we aren't late. Pansy nodded her head agreeing. She set up. Both her and Draco just set on their beds for a minute silently staring at each other. Draco was the one that broke the silence.

"Pans love, I really am sorry. I know… I know that the rumors were simply rumors, and you aren't that kind of girl, I just simply got mad at the thought of you even being with anyone, let alone Theo, like that. I got mad, over reacted, and took my anger out on the wrong person. I don't want you to think that I would think of you like that." Neither Draco nor Pansy could look at each other as Draco said this. They both simply stared at the floor blushing. It was very unlike Draco to say something like this, but Pansy was his best friend, the person he should feel most comfortable around, and he needed her to know he didn't think bad about her.

"I know Draco, and I accept your apology." They both shot sly glances at each other from under their eye lashes and sent shy smiles at each other before Draco got up and headed toward his bathroom, and Pansy stood together her clothes so that she could return to her own dorm to get ready for the day.

After she had gotten ready Pansy walked down the steps from the girls dorm to find Draco waiting for her. She smiled, but quickly changed it into a smirk so Draco wouldn't see how happy he made her. She snuck up behind him while he was staring at the fire and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his back. Draco let a smile grace his lips then turned so that he could hug her to.

"And what is this for?" He asked her trying to sound like she was troublesome, but not succeeding.

"Just because I wanted to, and I always do what I want." Pansy then reached up to straighten Draco's tie, kissed him on the cheek, then handed him her bag before strutting off waiting for him to follow.

~Listen~

Things were relatively back to normal after that day. Classes went on, the Slytherins continued to pick on everyone they deemed inferior, which was basically the rest of the school, and Draco, Pansy, and Blaise went back to being their own little trio. Draco and Pansy did get into a few more fights, but none as big is this one. Blaise found their fights amusing, well more the reasons for their fights amusing. It always started off with one of them getting mad at the other for flirting. Draco would get upset at Pansy because she was talking to a guy, or he didn't like the way another guy had looked at her, he would blame it all on Pansy, and since she didn't see he had any reason to get mad she would fight back. That fight would be settled, and Pansy would see Draco flirting with a girl, standing to close to close and touching someone to much, or even letting someone flirt with him, and so she would get mad at him for having double standards. Blaise thought it hilarious that the two didn't just get together all ready. He always told them that they fought more than an old married couple.

It wasn't until about a month after their initial fight that something big happened, and this time it had nothing to do with Draco or Pansy. This time it was Blaise's world that was about to be tipped upside down.

He had walked into potions classes, joking with Draco about the latest argument him and Pansy had been in. The class was a little less than half full with others coming in every few seconds, and no one in their seats instead they were standing around talking to friends. Blaise had just set himself down on Snapes Pansy's desk so that he could still be facing Draco who set right behind Pansy and shared a desk with Blaise himself, and Snape walked in. Draco could immediately tell something was up with Snape with the quickness that was in his step, but Draco knew better then to let on to anything. Blaise must have noticed it to, because he stiffened ever so slightly.

"Mr. Zabini, may I please meet with you in my office for a quick second?" Was all the words that Snape spoke. Blaise made a joke that it must be something about the prank he pulled on those Huffs that morning at breakfast, Draco smirked for Blaise's benefit, but he could tell that it was taking all of Blaise's self control to not panic, for he knew it must be bad with the way Snape was acting.

Draco never found out what all exactly was said to Blaise while he was back in Snape's office, all he knew was that the scene that followed was something so heartbreaking and so terrifying that even some of the Gryffindors were fighting back tears. Draco had only seen Blaise really upset maybe a total of 3 times in his entire life, if that and none were pretty. Blaise was silent, he was not one to go into things suddenly without thinking, and he kept pretty even headed when upset, but this time was completely different.

When the door to Snapes office finally opened the entire class was already in their seats and already facing forward, for they all knew not to mess with Snape. Snape was not the one that had thrown the door open though, it was Blaise. Draco's feet had been moved from his desk to the floor in less than a second when the door open, and it was not from fear of Snape, but from fear of the look he saw in Blaise's eyes.

"Be reasonable Mr. Zabini." Snape could be heard yelling from in his office to the irate teen storming his way to the back of the classes. Blaise had been heading for the door when he halted in his steps. He was seething angry, his breath heavy, quick, and short.

"Do NOT tell me to be reasonable Severus!" Blaise yelled. The Gryffindors all gasped at his disrespectfulness; even if it was a teacher they didn't necessarily like. What came next even shocked Draco. Blaise reached over to the closest table, and the closest cauldron (which happened to be one of the ones holding a potion from the last class) and started to throw it. Blaise snapped. He was picking up whatever he could reach and throwing around the room with no care of the consequences. The entire time he was doing this tears were streaming down his face, and yells of "They are my sisters. They're my bloody sisters!" and "You bastard! You won't help. YOU WON'T HELP!" could be heard through all the dungeons. Many other things were being yelled along with this, some that aren't quite repeatable, but that is the jest of it. When it finally clicked with Draco what Blaise was yelling about he rushed forward to restrain him. Pansy rushed along to help, fighting hard to hold back tears. By the time that Draco had reached Blaise he had already pulled out his wand and was sending out random curses, the majority of which were aimed at Snape, and thankfully missing their target in Blaise's distress. Draco rushed forward, pulling Blaise into almost a bear hug trying to restrain his arms, while Pansy tried to pry his wand out of his hands. Blaise fought back at first, seeing but not understanding who was trying to help him. It wasn't until Pansy started whispering for him to snap out of it and clam down or he couldn't help his sisters at all that the cloudiness finally left his eyes and understanding entered them.

He looked at Pansy with such helplessness in his eyes, that she had to look away so that the tears would not spill over. "They are my sisters Pans. My sisters. They need me, and no one will let me protect them. I want them with me Pansy, I want them safe. I need them safe! And he won't help me Pans, no one will help me, no one will help them." At this point Pansy couldn't help it any longer, the tears spilled out, the choked sobs of Blaise interrupting his sentence made it physically painful for her. The look in his eyes said the one thing he would not, "What would you do if it was Ivy, what would you do if it was your sister?" Pansy started smoothing down Blaise's hair, trying to wipe the tears off his face even though the constant stream kept that impossible. "I know Blaise, I understand, and we will help them. I promise." Was all she could say. They were sitting on the floor. Draco on his knees with Blaise half leaning back on him for support, and Draco's arms around Blaise to restrain him from doing anything else, Pansy was kneeling in front of the boys, bent so that they were partially covered to half the class trying to sooth Blaise. When his screams finally stopped, and all that was left of his anguish was the steady flow of tears down his cheeks Snape finally stepped in.

"Mr. Malfoy I believe it would be best that you take Blaise some were more… suitable where he may receive a calming draught. Pansy you may escort them if you wish." Both Draco and Pansy nodded their heads, and then helped Blaise to his feet, leaving a class stunned into silence behind them.

~Listen~

**So I know it's not very long, and I know it took forever to get out, I do apologize, but I feel this is where this needs to stop in order to go in the direction I want. I hope everyone enjoyed. It would be wonderful to have some feedback… Thank you for reading, and any reviews/advice I might get. :)**

**Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing but what you don't recognize.**


	5. Chapter 4

Pansy didn't understand. How could someone take something so innocent, so pure, so beautiful, and break it like this. How could someone ever look at these three beautiful, tan-skinned, dark haired little girls in front of her, and ever do something that would cause them harm. Blaise, Draco, and Pansy herself were sitting at St. Mungos hospital. Blaise was sitting in a hospital bed, a little girl hooked up to muggle and magical machines lying in his arms, another, younger, girl lying beside the both of them. Pansy was sitting in a chair that was right beside the bed, holding hands with Draco who was sitting in a chair to her right with the smallest girl in the room curled up in his lap.

Blaise, Draco, and Pansy had arrived at the hospital going on five hours previous, and as far as she could tell she was the only one in the room still awake. She folded her legs up under into the chair with her, and leaned her head on Draco's shoulder, and started stroking the hair of the young girl resting her head on Draco's chest. Pansy looked at Terza, the nine year old looked tiny and so breakable curled up in her older brothers arms, all the machines looking like they were the only things keeping her alive, though Pansy knew this was not so. They were simply there to monitor her, and some to keep medicine and potions pumping through her system. The young girl had bandages wrapped around her head and some more around her ribs, with one more around her wrist. Pansy had helped to change her into the hospital gowns earlier, and she knew that bruises and gashes littered the girl's back and legs.

Zola, the oldest of the Zabini sisters, was curled lying beside her brother and sister, her sisters' hand held tightly in hers. The young girl had tears still seeping from her eyes even as she slept.

From what Pansy had been told the three girls had been playing a game of chess, orTerza and Anzia where playing chess, with Zola coaching Anzia on what moves to make. The girls thought that their mom and her latest husband where going to be at work until late that afternoon, but apparently this was not so. It was a little bit before noon when the newest husband entered the room they were all playing in. Zola could tell he was drunk. She had already learned in the short bit that he had lived there that he was a dangerous drunk, and her first instinct was to get her sisters out of the room, so she sent them on down for lunch, and then tried to go down herself, but before she could reach the door it had been magically slammed shut. Pansy didn't ask for details, nor did she want to hear them, but it was clear he tried to rape her. Zola fought back, and she fought hard, but that didn't stop her from getting slapped around a bit, her dressed ripped, and still being more violated then any person ever should be. Terza had been worried when her sister had not come down after them, and after sending Anzia with a house elf she had gone back to get her. The man had been so drunk he had thankfully forgotten to place a locking charm on the door after he closed it, and Terza was able to easily get in.

Blind or not, Terza could tell from the screaming and crying her sister was doing along with the sound of running and chasing in the room that whatever was happening was not something good. She somehow found away to attack the man, no one ever got the full details out of Zola before she went back into hysterics, but what they did get was that her younger sister had tried to save her, and in doing so had been thrown across the room, hit a wall, and fell through a glass table. She had passed out. A house elf, sensing something was wrong with his mistresses, had come to the room, and was able to stun the man and get all three girls to the hospital and out of harms was within minutes. The doctors had given Terza enough meds and potions that there was no way she would be waking up any time later that day. Zola had a few injuries healed, been checked over by special healers, and then talked to a group of aurors and a therapist, before she was finally able to see her brother and her little sisters.

Blaise, Draco, and Pansy had arrived at the hospital not quite an hour after the girls had, and had spent most of the time trying to keep the girls calm, and making promises of everything will be okay. Pansy had stood with Draco in the doorway for nearly an hour as all the Zabini kids had been gathered in one bed, with Blaise quietly whispering to his sisters. Pansy didn't speak Italian, and she didn't want to be nosy, but after she had heard Blaise whisper the same phrase about 15 times she turned and asked Draco what he was telling them. Draco said that Blaise was basically telling the girls, "I'm sorry. No one will ever hurt you again. Everything will be alright. I love my little beautiful girls. I'm sorry I didn't protect you. Dear Lord please let them be all right." He had of course been saying other things while he was sitting and comforting them, but according to Draco those where the lines he repeated the most, I'm sorry and I love you being the most often phrases uttered.

Pansy stopped stoking Anzia's hair and instead gripped Draco's hands with both of hers as tears started down her face again. According to Draco's wrist watch it was currently 6:38. It wasn't very late, but everyone had been so exhausted from the day's events that they had all fallen asleep, some for the night, others just for a quick nap. Pansy's body started to shake from the sobs that she couldn't hold back. The whole day had brought back such horrid memories that Pansy could no longer contain herself. The day had been making her think of things from her past, that she would rather never have to remember for the rest of her life.

Suddenly Pansy felt a little weight on her hands, and she looked up to find Anzia's small hand resting on top of her two. The young girl sent Pansy a tiny shy smile, then patted Pansy's head. Pansy was able to send a small one back. She felt Draco move, and looked up to see him staring at the two girls leaning on him for support and comfort. One tiny and fragile, still so young and innocent, not quite understanding the events that happened that day, and the other still small, fierce, young, but nowhere near as innocent, and understanding the events probably better and on a more personal level than anyone else in the room. The day's events had struck close to home,as Pansy herself had been molested when she was a child by one of her father's Deatheater friends.

Draco sent Pansy a look that clearly asked are you okay. Pansy just shrugged. Draco kissed Anzia on the top of her head, before picking her up, and laying her down on the bed with the rest of her family, and whispering that he and Pansy would be back in just a bit, for her to go on back to taking her nap. The little girl smiled and nodded her head, and almost instantly fell back asleep.

Draco then turned to Pansy, inclined his head to the door way, and grabbed her hand leading her out of the hospital room.

~Listen~

Draco didn't know what to think. He felt cold. He felt numb. He felt like he had just been dropped into a pensive of a nightmare someone else had, because there was no way he was actually experiencing this himself, there was no way all of this was real.

Draco could not get his mind around the idea that someone could take such beautiful and innocent little girls, and possible even attempt to harm them the way someone had. Draco cared for these girls as if they were his own family, for Blaise was practically Draco's brother. Blaise, he was something else Draco was having trouble with. Draco hated to see Blaise hurt, hated to see him in pain. Blaise was supposed to be the level headed, cool tempered, optimistic one, and the events of the day had lead to him being anything but his usual self. Draco had to set and watch Blaise lose control in the potions room, and Draco felt like something was breaking inside of him. His best friend, his brother, was in pain, and there was nothing Draco could do to help.

Draco looked down at the girl who currently had a death grip on his hand, as though he was the only thing keeping her from collapsing. Draco supposed this was probably true. He released her hand, she started to turn to him hurt and confused, but he simply put his arm around her shoulders holding her to his side. They didn't make it much further, before Pansy turned to him, letting her sobs completely control her body. Draco lead them closer to the wall, out of the way of anyone needing to pass. They were still insight of the hospital room, but far enough away that would not disturb any of the sleeping Zabini's inside. Draco pulled Pansy to him, locking both arms around her back, her head buried in his chest, his in her hair. He kissed the top of her head, and then just stared off in the distance, trying to not let any tears fall himself. Malfoys do not cry, they never release a single tear, but Draco wasn't a normal Malfoy, and his best friends were hurting, so he didn't give a damn about what Malfoys do and do not do at the moment.

Draco got the feeling Pansy wouldn't be able to stand too much longer, for he was almost fully supporting her. No longer carrying about appearances and his dignity, Draco sat on the hospital floor, pulling a crying Pansy into his lap, and rocked her, whispering things neither would remember into her ear, and wishing beyond anything else in this world that this was all just a nightmare.

After awhile Pansy finally calmed down, her sobs turned to sniffles and her flow of tears turned into a random one here and there. Draco didn't want her to be embarrassed, or ashamed that she had cried on him, so he simply tightened his grip around her, reassuring she wouldn't go anywhere. Draco knew why she was crying, he knew why she was upset, and because of this he knew she had no reason to be ashamed, and he was going to make sure she knew that. Draco dropped some more kissed onto Pansy's head and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"They are going to be okay you know?" Draco half whispered to Pansy. "There is no way Snape will let their sad excuse of a Mother return them to that home, as long as that pathetic excuse of a man is still there, and since Blaise is 17 you know he will take them in. Then he, and I, and you, and Snape will make sure no hair on their heads are ever harmed again, and we will fight as hard as we can to make sure that monster ends up in Azkaban where he belongs. Do you hear me?" Pansy nodded her head, grabbing hold of Draco's hand and bringing it to her lips, before placing a thank you kiss on his knuckles. "And, that thing," Draco continued, "that hurt you is gone. His sins have been paid for, and you never have to worry about him hurting you again. I won't let him. I'd die before I let anyone hurt you love."

Pansy didn't know what to say, Draco could tell she knew he was serious. She brought his hand that she had never released back up to her lips and kissed it again. She placed a kiss on his wrist, she kissed his palm, she kissed his knuckles, she kissed his finger tips, then she kissed his cheek before resting her head on his chest once again.

Snape found them in the same position, both fast asleep, wrapped around each other for support, and holding on the one another for dear life, an hour later. Even he didn't have the heart to wake them, instead magiking a blanket to drape over them. He knew that when they awoke they would both be painfully sore, but he also knew that at that moment all they needed was sleep and each other.

~Listen~

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I felt like this is what needed to be in this chap, no more no less. I hope you enjoyed, and would love to hear your thoughts! Sorry for taking so long to update, I don't know when my next chapter will be up, but it most likely won't be for awhile, for the real world is taking over all my free time this month. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
